snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Vincenzo Vanderbilt
Vincenzo Vanderbilt, more commonly known by his nickname Vickers, is a former Ravenclaw who graduated class of 2079 from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Vickers had the honor of being the Top Student for his house since his transfer to Hogwarts during his 5th year. Personality Other than being incredibly academically inclined, Vickers is dreamer, nature-lover but also a loner. He has a tendency to get caught up studying every detail of whatever strikes his interests, not minding (or perhaps not being aware) the tediousness of what he does. He has the propensity to “geek-out” with his interests and is self-conscious-- often hopelessly clumsy-- around girls or people in authority. He has long been fascinated with the concept of flight and has often found it frustrating that he is unable to keep proper balance on a broom due to his defective hearing. Pre-Hogwarts History Vickers Vanderbilt was born to “The Debutante of the Year”, Celestyne Vanderbilt, youngest child of Mrs Aquila Vanderbilt. His mother got pregnant with him on her 18th birthday from her pureblood Italian boyfriend. Her boyfriend promised to marry her but never did, opting to hide away and abandoning his responsibilities. Her brother Corineus wanted to seek him out but was forbidden to do so, a good part being that he was in the middle of a delicate treatment for his heart condition, and also because Celestyne begged him to just let the matter go. Vickers was born June 5th 2061 in the Italian US Embassy in Rome, where Celestyne went into emergency labor in the excitement of thinking that she saw Vickers’ father. Every few months thereafter for nearly two years mother and son would travel to Italy in the hopes of “bumping” into his father. During the last trip Celestyne took Vickers to an exclusive Wizarding ski resort. As they rode up the open ski lift she spotted a man she thought was her ex-boyfriend and began doing all sorts to get his attention. In her excitement she caused the chair to break its safety harness and toppled over, falling from the height and crashing down into a greenhouse filled with mandrakes. Vickers was lucky to have landed on thickets that softened his fall. But the ensuing screams from the Mandrakes killed Celestyne instantaneously and damaged baby Vickers hearing. After the incident the family matriarch, Aquila Vanderbilt, took over guardianship of Vickers and raised him, along with her son Corineus, who formed a close relationship with the child that shared his birthday. Growing up Vickers looked to his Uncle Corin as a big brother and foster father rather than simply his uncle. There were also opportunities when Vickers met his English uncle, Derrick Vanderbilt, although because of their proximity age-wise they became more cousins. Growing up in the Wizarding Vanderbilt Manor with no one remotely close to his age, Vickers usually kept to himself, either in his room which was at the east wing of the manor, or going on long walks in the Vanderbilt estate and surrounding forests. Vickers was a curious boy who explored and investigated anything that struck his curiosity. But what really fascinated him was the concept of flight. He would spend hours watching the skies, studying birds in flight, even Muggle planes and the occasional brooms and flying cars. As a boy he had a balcony right by the sitting area of his room and would often leave seeds, nuts and various fruit to attract birds so he can have a closer look. Over time more birds would flock to his ledge and eventually, the balcony was extended and then transformed into an aviary. During one of his walks he was followed home by a stray puppy—having seen him scattering nuts, dried fruits,croutons and seeds for the birds. Vickers fed the dog whatever scraps of food he managed to set aside on his plate. After feeding, the dog would leave, only to return the following day begging at his door. Vickers starts calling him MacArthur, the famed general of the Pacific War noted for his famous quote “I shall return”. MacArthur eventually stays with Vickers and be comes the boy’s constant companion. Shortly thereafter Vickers also rescues an abandoned Umbrella Cockatoo and nurses it back to health. He names her Dolly, given her resemblance to the Muggle country singer when the bird would characteristically fluff up the white feathers around her head. Vickers studied at a prep school for young wizards, the same school his Uncle Corin went to. When his magic came about Mrs Vanderbilt enrolled him at the beginners Wizarding level of the Salem Academy of Shamanism and Sorcery. During his 4th year an exchange student program was promoted in the school and he applies to several schools outside the country, one of which was the esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Great Britain. Hogwarts History (Work in Progress) Family and Friends Grandmother: Aquila Vanderbilt (legal guardian) Uncle: Corin Vanderbilt Mother: Celestyne Vanderbilt (deceased) Friends: Emmaleigh Swynford Alyssa Potter Alexa Cambridge Beatrice Castell Paulie Foster Stella Gardiner Gwendolyn Greene Oakey Gunther Treyen Lockhart Ellie Stone Victoria Bunbury Elijah Wilde Lotus Wisteria Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2079 Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Gringotts